Skylanders: World (Joltiklover)
Me and Joltiklover's final Skylander game. It is a sequel to Skylanders: Senseition. It introduces the Pet, Conceptual and Abstract elements. (Note: All credit goes to Joltiklover.) Biography Kaos is back, and he has a new powerful ally named Amereagle. Together they plan to leave Skylands and take over another world: Earth! Now, for the time ever, the Skylanders must travel to our world and foil their plans or both Skylands and Earth are doomed! Features *Over 100 Brand New Skylanders *2 New Elements, Conceptual & Abstract *Rayman & Razorbeard join your Quest to save Earth and get back home The Hub Your Main Hub is Skylanders Academy, but there is a lot to do there. You can customize your hub by adding and moving islands around, also you can add many statues and souvenirs you gather from Earth. Whenever you earn stars you can use them to summon Old Friends to hang around your hub and give you Money and XP Orbs. Characters The Main characters that help you through on Earth are Hugo and Cammie, your Robotic companion that can take snapshots for you. But back at Skylands, Airiel, Spyro, Mechno, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz, Faun Fire, Caturtle, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Persephone, Mags and Tessa will help you with Special Quests. Brock The Arena is back with different settings like Cyclops Square, Wheel of Power, Frozen Outpost, Brock's Rumble Clubhouse, Battlebrawl Island and more. You can also unlock Arenas with Adventure Pack Items like Cube Dungeon, The Necropolis, Cliff Dive Crag, Treacherous Beach and more. Persephone She can still upgrade you and allow you to switch paths, also New Skylanders have a 3rd Upgrade Paths for themselves. Persephone will give you Upgradium Flowers, which allows you to upgrade while on adventures. Cammie You can still use Selfie Mode whenever, but Cammie will wait for you by a landmark on Earth to take an Advanced Photo, where you can add more characters to the photo, add effects, filters and stickers. Your Skylanders Whenever you add a Skylander to your collection they will walk around the Hub and you can talk to them, Islands will have sometimes have stuff around that only Special Skylanders get use. Giants can pull islands which contain Gold and Old Characters, Swap Force have the Swap Zones, Trap Team have Traptanium piles, Superchargers have Racing tracks, and Senseis have Shrines. Imaginators still work the same way but they live on their own Island where they can give you Wish Stones for the Wishing Well. Each New Skylander has 3 Alternate Costumes that change some effects of the characters, the only character that doesn't have alternate costumes is Mayflower, since she already has 3 separate costumes for each season. Gold Auric has his shop back so you can buy Hats and Trinkets, but if you have a Skylander that are wearing the Hat or Trinket it will automatically be added to your collection. Auric is also in charge of the Bank where you can deposit Gold and have other Skylanders withdraw it for themselves. Online Mode In Online Mode there are 4 modes, Arena Battle, Kaos Mode, Team Battle and Superchargers Race. In Arena Battle you can battle random people or friends Skylanders like Battle Mode and you can gain ranks and prizes. Kaos Mode is a team of four people and their Skylander of choice, fight off enemies from 20-100 rounds (Depending on Difficulty) to protect The Mystery Box of Doom, in this mode you see assortment of enemies from all of the games, Drows, Trolls, Rats, Greebles, Arkeyans, etc. Team Battle is up to 8 People fight each other for the Title of Victory, or fight a team of four Skylanders versus another four Skylanders on a team, for example Wishnu (Healer), Fire Brander (Tank), Claystone (Defender) and Gunnr Killem (Ranged) versus Zalghost (Cloaker), Bearian (Beserker), Dune Mug (Shady) and Jujube (Fighter) fight each other and need to work together to take down the opposing team. Superchargers Race is racing in the Superchargers against 8 people. Heart Gem Unlike Soul Gems, instead of finding them in levels you must complete many challenges to unlock the Heart Gem. You must level up your Skylander to Level 20, Complete all Missions for the Skylander and give them a Hat and Trinket to wear. Heart Gems cost 6000 Gold (4080 Gold with Sapphires) but makes up for it being super powerful. Skylanders Magic *Funfetti (Mexico) *Isilver (Egypt) *Spectro & Dolly (Ireland and Scotland) *Woolverine (Germany) *Ribbonnie (Japan) *Drainbow (Tokyo) *Richelle (Hollywood) *MimicFly (Parts Unknown) *Throdinger (Italy) *Rayman (Guest Star) Tech *Egg Poacher (Texas) *Screwdriver (Mexico) *Shard Dog (England) *Metal Head (Sweden) *Cyber Chaser (Tokyo) *Bomb Pom (Hollywood) *Playbun (Las Vegas) *Riveteer (Area 51) *Rustbucket (China) *Razorbeard (Guest Star) Water *Ice Breaker (Canada) *Shipwrecker (Tropical Islands) *Spit Take (Peru) *Golf Brawl (Ireland and Scotland) *Glacia (Sweden) *Juggernaut (India) *Wipeout (Australia) *Kelpy (Parts Unknown) *Pisces (Egypt) Life *Tropical Groovy (Tropical Islands) *Jujube (Amazon) *Molassassin (Peru) *Smash-Po (Africa) *Mayflower (England) *Grassputin (Russia) *Eeky Tiki (Hawaii) *Pear Girl (Parts Unknown) *Grover (Ireland & Scotland) Earth *Yieldino (New York City) *Billy the Goat (Texas) *Headspring (Africa) *Sand Crox (Egypt) *Claystone (Middle East) *Goldstone (Greece) *Warhorse (Italy) *Gundee (Australia) *Bearian (Sweden) Fire *Fire Brander (Texas) *Jacksmelt (Middle East) *Will-O (Transylvania) *Magmelt (Italy) *Heatless (Ireland and Scotland) *Apple Cinder (Germany) *Gongshen (China) *Vampfire (Hawaii) *Flambae (France) Air *Pigeonpen (New York City) *Statinca (Peru) *Cloudy Champ (Greece) *Wind Chill (Sweden) *Katara (India) *Powloon (China) *Fly Trapper (Japan) *Boar Soar (Hawaii) *Rotor Head (Area 51) Undead *Carnage (Africa) *Dune Mug (Middle East) *Crowscar (Transylvania) *Hatchet (France) *Demise Dolls (Russia) *Spectanium (Japan) *Gunnr Killem (Hollywood) *Puppelt (Las Vegas) *Cap'n Crook (Tropical Islands) Light *Ann-Droid (New York City) *Flaguar (Amazon) *Voltesla (Italy) *Escarglow (France) *Light Club (England) *Squiductress (Bottom of the Ocean) *Glarehead (Area 51) *Showstopper (Pennsylvania) *Sunshrine (India) Dark *Night Bear (Canada) *Bed Bugger (Mexico) *Poizone (Amazon) *Mary Blot (Germany) *Warhead (Korea) *Tyrantula (Australia) *Zalghost (Bottom of the Ocean) *Puptrid (Pennsylvania) *Dark Mage (England) Deviant *Shade the Hedgehog (Toys For Bob) Christmas *Mrs. Claus (North Pole) Mystic *Choco Mousse (Canada) *Meloduppy (Tropical Islands) *Secre-Fairy (Greece) *Sweet Tooth (France) *Wishnu (India) *Jokkaebi (Korea) *Blobeau (Bottom of the Ocean) *Rad Rex (Area 51) *Lil' Lambkin (Texas) Pet *Kittut (Egypt) *Bampire (Transylvania) *Muttnik (Russia) *Bamboozle (China) *Magpsi (Korea) *Fugutt (Tokyo) *Cash Hog (Las Vegas) *Creation (Pensylvania) *Geckool (Hawaii) Conceptual *Andromedic (Milky Way) *Moonstrike (Milky Way) *Father Clock (Time Dimension) *DeNekA (Time Dimension) *Paradox (Paradopolis) *Astrathetic (Paradopolis) *Nebullar (Star of Beginnings) *Starbarian (Star of Beginnings) Abstract *Tuxidermy (Distortion Portal) *Vantastone (Distortion Portal) *Salvadoom (Thear) *Kroach (Thear) *Bloodump (Organatra) *Cardiolly (Organatra) *Voidra Null (Abstraction) *Amalgamerge (Abstraction) Series 2 Skylanders *Neon Flare Hot Dog (New York) *Taboo Tether Dream Beaver (Canada) *Spicy Guacamolly (Mexico) *Tornado Titan Tongue Twister (Amazon) *Eye Eater Creep Frog (Peru) *Spike Shot A.P.E (Africa) *Bejeweled Scratch (Middle East) *Axe Executor Fisticuffs (Transylvania) *Bikini Beauty Demonica (Greece) *Party Popper Wind-Up (Germany) *Frost Fighter Chill (Russia) *Homerun Hitter Pyro Batter (Korea) *Wrecker Wrestler Tanu-Crush (Japan) *Space Soarer Sputnik-Chan (Tokyo) *Meteor Munch Wrecking Ball (Australia) *Cthulu Cult Abyss (Bottom of the Ocean) *Captain Jonah (Hollywood) *Jackpot Blaster-Tron (Las Vegas) *Ex-228 Eclipse (Parts Unknown) *Bedrock Bash Barbella (Pennsylvania) *Ostrich Armor Fright Rider (Toys For Bob) *Buzzerker High Five (North Pole) Other Characters Allies *Cammie (Skylands) *Jerry (New York) *Zzzekiel (Canada) *Patcho (Mexico) *Lepatrick (Ireland) *Scotilda (Scotland) *Hamleton (Germany) *Sparky (Germany) *Darla Dancer (Germany) *Blotina (Germany) *Mustache Marvin (Germany) *Harold Horse (Germany) *Petey Pelican (Germany) *Polar & Tropic (China) *Madame of Hearts (Las Vegas) *Hit & Stun (Las Vegas) *CB-Mech (Area 51) *CB-Glob (Area 51) *CB-Pix (Area 51) Enemies *Liberty Chompy (New York) *Roacher (New York) *Wreck-O-Tron (New York) *Hooligator (New York) *Olympic Chompy (Canada) *Maple Mimics (Canada) *Slumberjack (Canada) *Spruce Moose (Canada) *Rodeo Chompy (Texas) *Fire Cracklers (Texas) *Trollahawks (Texas) *Calamity Cane (Texas) *Bandito Chompy (Mexico) *Craneo Sorcerer (Mexico) *Cabrataur (Mexico) *Spainyatta (Mexico) *Islander Chompy (Tropical Islands) *Troll Buccaneer (Tropical Islands) *Dupple-Gang (Tropical Islands) *S.S. Kraken (Tropical Islands) *Carnation Chompy (Amazon) *Drake Flyer (Amazon) *Justice Huntress (Amazon) *Rasslefia (Amazon) *Poncho Chompy (Peru) *Aztec Cyclops (Peru) *Incan Cyclops (Peru) *Bark Knight (Peru) *Spaztec (Peru) *Meerkat Chompy (Africa) *Troll Poacher (Africa) *Justice Hyena (Africa) *Justice Hippo (Africa) *Scarab Chompy (Egypt) *Inhuman Pharoah (Egypt) *Rajuju (Egypt) *Justice Sphinx (Egypt) Bosses *Amereagle (New York City) *Bercutea (Tropical Islands) *Dr. Brammenstein (Transylvania) *Raticus (England) *Flammenwoofer (Germany) *Victor Von Metal (Sweden) *Spear Man (Tokyo) *The Writer (Pensylvania) *Wurmloc (M.O.O.N.) *Dr. Thesis (Star of Beginnings) *Template (Abstract) *Mr. Dark (Glade of Dreams) Invaders *Corebael (New York) *Rabbloom (Canada) *Bronclout (Texas) *Quartzecout (Mexico) *Kushroom (Tropical Islands) *Weddow (Amazon) *Centistar (Peru) *Safareep (Africa) *Spyinx (Egypt) *Innospirit (Middle East) *Brampiric (Transylvania) *Venuswoon (Greece) *Pastaphage (Italy) *Piroulina (France) *Optatoe (Ireland) *Eyeclone (Scotland) *Bubodonic (England) *Concentrain (Germany) *Tomtenome (Sweden) *Bayabaga (Russia) *Orangoo (India) *Eagolian (China) *Krackle Yin (Korea) *Barbotox (Japan) *Meowico (Tokyo) *Paintoad (Australia) *Mariontacle (Bottom of the Ocean) *Citasand (Hawaii) *Potideon (Hollywood) *Zootuiter (Las Vegas) *Theatitan (Area 51) *Landturn (Parts Unknown) *Jergeist (Pennsylvania) *Aurorage (Milky Way) *Leechron (Time Dimension) *Ventriller (Paradopolis) *Gammaflux (Star of Beginnings) *Tortaiden (Distortion Portal) *Crasstick (Thear) *Eukaryield (Organatra) *Damsella (Abstarction) *Krampez (North Pole) *Scrapro (Toys For Bob) *Rabbbb.//// (Glade of Dreams) Levels *New York *Canada *Texas *Mexico *Tropical Islands *Amazon *Peru *Africa *Egypt *Middle East *Transylvania *Greece *Italy *France *Ireland & Scotland *England *Germany *Sweden *Russia *India *China *Korea *Japan *Tokyo *Australia *Bottom of the Ocean *Hawaii *Hollywood *Las Vegas *Area 51 *Parts Unknown *Toys For Bob (Adventure Pack) *North Pole (Adventure Pack) *Glade of Dreams (Adventure Pack) Category:Skylanders Category:Games Category:Skylanders: World (Joltiklover)